


vessel of chaos

by Wondy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Egg -laying, Guro, Insults, Intersexuality, M/M, Mpreg, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Violence
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondy/pseuds/Wondy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>粗筋：ロキはチタウリの軍隊を手に入れる為、自らの子宮を差出す。<br/>※強制的な性行為、暴力、男性の妊娠、卵の植付け、両性具有の描写を含みます。</p>
            </blockquote>





	vessel of chaos

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [vessel of chaos](http://archiveofourown.org/works/402251) by[ Revanche](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Revanche/pseuds/Revanche)  
> I translated the story with original writer: Revanches's permission.  
> I would like to say thank you for the permission to translate the story.

　チタウリの息は首に熱く、強靭な指が喉元の窪みに押しつけられる。ロキはこの下劣な異星人の要求を満たすために拘束されており、それがどれだけ屈辱的だろうと気にしはしなかった。  
　結局のところ、欲しいものを手に入れる為なら、その代償がどんなに悍（おぞ）ましい行いでも尻ごみするようなロキではない。

「恥知らずなアスガーディアン」  
　ロキの背に体を押し付けたまま、チタウリが鋭く言う。  
「お前のふしだらさは知っているぞ、あの怪物じみた子供達のことも。お前は誰にでも足を開くのだろう、淫売？」  
　チタウリは下の方に手を這わせていき、ロキのズボン合わせを紐解いた。ロキの肌が冷気に晒される。  
「あるいは、何にでも」

「そのように私を呼ばぬ方がいい。さすれば、妥協もしてやろう」  
　ロキは息を切らしながら言い、体を退けはしなかったが、押し付け返しもしなかった……そう、今はまだ。

　チタウリは身を引き、暫くの間、冷静にロキを見やっていたが、それから、ぐいっと彼を引き寄せ、よろめいて膝をつく程に強く頬を張った。  
「こちらの好きなように呼ぶ、淫売め。我々が見つけてやらねば、お前など宇宙の虚空を彷徨うはめになっていたのだぞ！」  
　そう怒鳴ってから、片膝をついて視線の高さを合わせると、ロキの顎を持ち上げて顔を向かせる。  
「小神よ、お前は我々に巨大な借りがある。そして、これがその恩を返す方法だ」

　ロキはじっとしたまま、ただ裂けた下唇の痛みに耐えていた。

「さあ、アスガーディアンよ？お前を何と呼べばいい？」  
　再び、異星人のざらざらとした耳障りな声が繰り返す。

「淫売と」ロキの息が鳴る。

「それでいい」

　チタウリはロキの伸び過ぎた髪を掴むと、黒い毛束を指に捲きつけて引っ張り、彼を四つん這いにさせた。  
　武器もなく、僅かな魔法しか使えぬ弱った状態のロキに抗える見込みはない。チタウリの体は筋肉質で幅広く、どういう仕組か肉と金属が繋がり合っており、相当にゾッとするものだ。今この瞬間に、それを相手に己の不死の限界を試してみる気はなかった。

「我々との約束を果たすのだ、この淫乱め。お前は軍隊が欲しい、そして、それを手に入れるだろう----お前自身の神性なる女陰から産み出すことによって」

　チタウリの掌が股間に押し付けられ、欲望の対象とされる部分に指を何本か押し込まれたことに、ロキはたまらず息を飲んだ。

「そう、私の軍隊だ」  
　そう従順に言いながらも、“私の”という部分を強調する。（私の軍隊、私の子供達、彼らが私から盗まれたものを取り戻してくれるだろう）

　ロキの横柄な物言いを面白がりはしないまでも、多少怒りを減らしたチタウリは、まるで紙を裂くかのように容易く、鋭い爪でロキの衣装を引き裂いた。今や完全に暴かれたロキの、その腰から下の眺めを目の当たりにし、チタウリが称賛の声を漏らす。  
「何と可愛らしいものよ」  
　そう唸り声を上げてロキの尻を平手で打ち、その肌に爪を立てて引っ掻き、ミミズ腫れと血の筋を残す。  
「我が種で満たされた時、これは更に美しくなるに違いない」  
　そして、手を上へと滑らせロキの平らな腹を撫でた。

　今や、彼らの周りのあちこちから他の者達の囁き声、笑い声、唸り声が聞えてきていた。

「アスガルドの淫乱がどうやって乞うのか、特に興味があるだろう者達を招いておいた。見られては気になるか？」

　ロキにとって辱めは見知らぬものではない----よく知るものだ。あの時にも感じたものだった。出産の苦しみから、その後何週間も魔法の儀式を執り行えなかった程にやつれきり、裸で血にまみれ、足を引きずりながら、傍らに生まれたばかりのスレイプニルを伴ってアスガルドに入ったあの時にも。  
　けれど、今回はまだマシだ……と独りごちる。少なくとも、生まれる子供達が私の軍隊になるならば、その子達は、オールファーザーに奴隷として取り上げられることも、神の子でさえなく唯の動物同然に乗り回されるようなこともなく、代わりに自らの母に仕える栄誉を与えられるのだから。

「私は、乞うことはしない」ロキは、高慢に挑むように言った。

　チタウリが笑い、周りで見ていた他のチタウリ達もそれに唱和する。

「私がしろと言えば、お前はする。可愛い者よ」

　ロキは……何かが……彼の入口を開き、その周りを弄くっているのを感じた。その何かは、それ自身が振動しており、内部に押し入りながら、ロキの生殖器官に合わせて形を変えていく----長くのたうつ触手状のものだった。  
　それから、何の警告もなしに、それの数が増え、ロキは悲鳴を漏らした。まるでチタウリの男根に体内の隙間という隙間をいっぱいにされ、中をびっちりと埋めようと長大に膨張するそれに産道を大きく押し広げられているかのようだ。

「お前が慣れているものとは違うか、淫乱？」チタウリが笑う。

「とんでもなくな」ロキは痛みに叫ぶのを堪えて答えた。（それと悦びに叫ぶのも堪えていた----ロキにとって痛みと悦びは、しばしば同時に発生するものだった）。

　ロキを犯すチタウリが感心したように唸ると、これの伴侶と思われる別のチタウリが怒りを露わにロキの髪を掴み後ろに強く引っ張った。  
「軽口は場違いだぞ、トリックスター」

　そして、ロキは本気で悲鳴を上げた。体内の触手が、少なくとも元の二倍に、可能だと考えうる以上に膨張したのだ。それらが子宮の中に満ち、孕みたいというロキの切望をなぞるように目に見えて押し上げてくるのを感じる。それに気付いたチタウリが、痛々しく明らかに膨れたロキの腹を掌で撫ぜた。  
「小神よ、我々の男根は、時として、お前のような脆い生き物の手には負えぬことがある」  
　そう言って、ロキの腹をぎゅっと握り締める。焼けるような痛みに襲われ、体勢を崩したロキは、両腕を震わせながら先程よりも更に屈辱的な姿勢に甘んじる。両肘で辛うじて体を支え、膨れた腹を掴むチタウリの腕一本に抱え上げられ、尻を高く突き出す姿を強いられた。

「もっと締め付けろ。更に腹を膨らませてやる」

　体内にある男根の隆起に向かって、チタウリが更に激しく指を押し付ける。ロキは言葉にならない快感に我を忘れながらも、この醜悪な生き物に自分も楽しんでいることを知られて満足感を与えてやるのは気が進まなかった。  
　今やロキの男根は完全に硬くなっているが、女陰を好むチタウリからは全く無視されており、後回しになっている。  
　チタウリがゆっくりと突き始め、ロキの体内で触手が蠢き、のたうち、痺れるような感覚とともに子宮に卵が注ぎ込まれていく。

「アスガルドの魔女よ、お前には卵を運ぶ生ける船としての価値しかない」

　チタウリは唸り、突き上げる力の余波でロキの全身を震わせると同時に卵を胎内に満たし続け、ピンと張った腹を爪で引っ掻きながら、自らの男根を軸に体を前後に揺する。その痛みは圧倒的で、ロキの視界の端を黒くぼやかせ始め、心ならずも悲鳴を上げさせるに充分だった。

　ロキが気を失ってもおかしくなかった丁度その瞬間に、チタウリは最後の排出を行い、それは突然に、しかし男根を捻じ込んだ時と同じ力強さで、ロキを完全に満たした。彼の胎内で卵は重く、更に女陰から零れた、ぬるりとした精液が太股とチタウリの巨大な生殖器の周りに滴る。  
　満足げに粗い息を吐いたチタウリは、大きく溜息をつくと、男根を引き抜いてロキの腹から手を離し、彼をごつごつとした地面に倒れこませるままにした。

　他の仲間達と共に、チタウリは無言で立ち去った。ロキは血にまみれ異星人の卵で満たされた子宮によって膨れた腹を抱え込むようにして身を丸めた。愛おしげに腹のカーブを撫ぜながら、引き伸ばされた皮膚の上に守護と武勲と復讐を意味するルーン文字を辿っていき、彼の最初の勝利に歓喜した。  
　最初の勝利に----実に、彼こそが価値ある母船なのだという勝利に。彼こそが、混沌を運ぶ、母船なのだ。

END


End file.
